


You’re my person

by anotherfuxkingcoconut



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heartbreak, Josie loves Penelope, Love, Penelope loves Josie, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfuxkingcoconut/pseuds/anotherfuxkingcoconut
Summary: “Penelope wouldn’t just leave like that. There has to be a reason. There has to be some sort of explanation as to why she would disappear leaving nothing but a note to say goodbye”. The boy shakes his head as his brow furrows.“She loves Josie. She wouldn’t just leave her-““Well she did MG. And there’s nothing we can do to get her back. She chose to leave without an ounce of trace. She chose to break Josie’s heart. All we can do is try to mend it”OROne shotPenelope disappears from school suddenly. Josie is not coping well.





	You’re my person

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the posie bandwagon, ayyyyy hope you like this. Don’t worry, there’s a happy ending.

Lizzie comes rushing downstairs as soon as she hears the first crash of pots and pans against hard walls. It’s become a regular occurrence now. Ironic really, that it’s now Lizzie on the other side of the door that she was well accustomed to being on the opposite of. It had always been Josie coming to Lizzie’s aid, but how times have changed drastically in the last week.

  
  


And it’s only been getting worse.

  
  


Lizzie immediately ducks as she steps into the kitchen, hands flying to cover her head as a plate comes flying through the air and smashes against the wall just above her. 

 

She hears Josie’s whimpers as she flings more pots across the room, Lizzie flinching as they crash deafeningly loudly against the kitchen cupboards. 

  
  


“Hey, Jo, it’s Lizzie”

  
  


Lizzie’s soothing words go unnoticed as yet another piece of kitchenware comes hurtling towards her, splitting into a hundred pieces as it hits the wall. 

 

She peers out from between her shielding arms, heart breaking at the sight of Josie’s wild expression. 

  
  


“Josie. You need to calm down”

  
  


Josie seems to ignore her sisters plead, totally in a state of frenzy as she screams desperately, reaching out an arm and easily flings the kitchen table through the air, not even flinching when it hits the ground with a bang. 

 

Lizzie stands slowly, keeping a close eye on the various items being tossed around the room.

  
  


“Josie. Listen to me, please. Just look at me”

  
  


Lizzie’s eyes widen as she sees a chair heading straight for the large window, quickly casting a spell to block it from hitting the glass.

 

She slowly lowers the chair to the ground, taking the chance to rush over to the brunette who is still attempting to create more destruction. Lizzie grabs Josie’s arms, wrapping her own around Josie’s small frame and holds her tightly. 

  
  


“Let go of me!”. Josie yells, fighting against Lizzie’s strong hold as the tears continue to stream down her reddened face. Her legs thrash wildly against Lizzie’s grasp, desperate sobs racking her body.

  
  


“Josie, please. Listen to me. Just listen to my voice”. Lizzie finally feels the smaller girl begin to relax slightly as she whispers calmly into her ear, loosening her grip as Josie whimpers with exhaustion. She lowers the two of them to the ground, holding Josie’s shaking body against her own as she runs one hand through her hair. 

  
  


“Shh, shh. It’s okay, Jo. Just try to breathe”

  
  


Lizzie fights back her own tears as she pushes back the hair that is sticking to Josie’s tear stricken cheeks, pressing soothing kisses to her hairline as the brunette sobs into her chest. 

  
  


“It hurts, Lizzie”. Josie manages to choke out in between her sobs, gripping tightly to the fabric of Lizzie’s t-shirt as she struggles to catch her breath.

  
  


Josie feels Lizzie nod against her, hearing the quiet strain in her voice that the blonde attempts to hide. 

  
  


“I know….”. Lizzie murmurs as she continues to brush her hand through dark waves, nodding slowly while holding Josie closer to her body as she cries even harder. “I know”. 

  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


Lizzie finds herself curled up on the common room couch, smiling softly as MG hands her a cup of herbal tea and sits down next to her. It was close to midnight, having taken over two hours for Josie’s tears to subside and finally succumb to the inevitable sleep her body was aching for. 

  
  


“I just don’t understand, Lizzie. It doesn’t make any sense”

  
  


Lizzie glances with weary eyes over to MG as she takes a sip of her tea, watching his own flash from the ground back up to her own. 

  
  


“Penelope wouldn’t just leave like that. There has to be a reason. There has to be some sort of explanation as to why she would disappear leaving nothing but a note to say goodbye”. The boy shakes his head as his brow furrows. 

  
  


“She loves Josie. She wouldn’t just leave her-“

  
  


“Well she did MG. And there’s nothing we can do to get her back.  _ She _ chose to leave without an ounce of trace.  _ She  _ chose to break Josie’s heart. All we can do is try to mend it”

  
  


“But-“. MG starts.

  
  


“But nothing, MG. We need to forget about that heartless bitch. Because the more people that talk about her, the more people that mention her name, is another reason for Josie’s heart to shatter all over again. We need to help her move on. Penelope is not coming back…”. 

  
  
  


MG watches as Lizzie stands from the couch abruptly, glancing back at him once more. 

  
  
  


“This isn’t some fairytale, MG. There isn’t going to be a happy ending”

  
  
  
  


...

 

 

Hope groans impatiently as she fails yet another attempt at a locator spell, slumping back against the wall behind her as she holds her face in her hands.   
  
It was impossible. Penelope was obviously using some sort of cloaking spell to resist any kind of locator.    
  
She glanced over to the necklace that was laying by her side. Penelope’s necklace. And to the picture frame that rested beside it. A photo Josie and Penelope, a look of pure adoration on both of their faces as they lean in towards each other.   
  
Hope thinks of Josie now. Utterly devastated, barely able to make it through a school day without falling apart.    
  
She sits up quickly, grabbing hold of the necklace and holding it tightly in her hands. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she puts every ounce of concentration into the piece of jewellery resting in her palm.    
  
  
“Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras”   
  
  
She tightens her grip as she the blurred images come into her vision, trying to recognize anything at all.    
  
There’s two figures.    
  
_ Two women? _ She can’t make it out clearly.    
  
  
The images immediately vanish from in front of her, forcing her eyes to snap open as the energy is drained from her body.    
  
  
“ _ For God’s sake _ ”. Hope grumbles, tossing the necklace to the floor once again as she kicks her legs out in anger. She picks up the crumpled piece of paper resting in her lap, eyes scanning over the scratchy handwriting for the hundredth time.    
  
She feels herself becoming more agitated as she reads Penelope’s farewell words again, scrunching up the ripped book page and tossing it across the room in frustration.   
  
  
  


 

...

  
  
  
  


“Can I come in?”

  
  


Alaric knocks gently on the door to the twins’ bedroom, opening it slowly as he receives a quiet hum of approval. 

  
  


“Breakfast is ready downstairs. Lizzie made chocolate pancakes, though there might not be many left once MG is finished down there..”

  
  


Josie gives him a weak smile as she sits up in bed, pulling her knees up to her chest as he comes to rest on the edge. 

 

Alaric sighs, reaching out a gentle hand and wiping away the evidence of fallen tears that rest on her sensitive cheek. 

 

It kills him to see his daughter so heartbroken. 

 

He knows how it feels. To have someone you love so deeply, ripped from your life without warning. 

  
  


“You can talk to me, Josie”

  
  


He had tried everything over these past two weeks to locate Penelope, but she didn’t want to be found. She had made sure she wouldn’t be found. For what reason, he is still struggling to understand. 

  
  


It is quiet for sometime, the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence before Josie suddenly speaks.

  
  
  


“Sometimes... in the morning when I wake up, there are these few seconds before I realize where I am, a brief moment where I forget about her and how she broke my heart”. 

  
  


Alaric listens silently, watching Josie stare down at her lap as her forehead rests against her knees, biting her lip to prevent the sob caught in her throat from escaping. 

  
  


“But then I realize, and reality comes crashing back in”, Josie grips her legs tighter in her arms, her bottom lip quivering violently as her voice cracks. “And I feel like I can’t breathe. And I want to cry and I want to scream and I want to throw every single thing across the room until they break into a million pieces”.

  
  
  


“When does that end?”

  
  
  


Josie finally lifts her gaze to meet her father’s, the tears brimming dangerously in her eyes as she searches his face for any signs of optimism, desperate for even a shred of hope that one day, the pain will go away. 

 

That one day, she will feel anything other than heartache.

  
  


“When does it stop hurting?”. She barely whispers, a stray tear escaping her pleading eyes as she looks at her father.

  
  


Alaric swallows hard, eyes meeting his daughters as a tear slips down his cheek. 

  
  


“I’ll let you know when it does”

  
  


Josie allows the tears to fall freely now as she collapses into a heap, burying her head into her father’s chest as he holds her shaking frame tightly against his own.

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  


Alaric sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, holding the phone to his ear with the other. 

  
  


“It’s been a month, Caroline. You can’t stay out there searching forever”. He argues as he flicks through the pages of the book in front of him. 

  
  


“They are my daughters, Alaric. I’ll keep looking for answers for the rest of my life if I have to. This is our children’s lives we’re talking about”. Caroline’s tone is desperate, the heavy emotion evident in her voice.

  
  


“The girls need you Caroline. We all need you. It’s not like I can tell them what you’re doing, or where you are”

  
  


“I know. I know. But I think we’re getting close to finding something”. She says optimistically from the other end of the phone.

  
  


Alaric keeps flicking through the pages on the book, pausing on a page that has been ripped out, brow furrowing in confusion. 

  
  


“ _ We?  _ What. Who else is with you- actually you know what, I don’t care”. He huffs impatiently as he closes the book roughly and pushes it across the desk. “The girls miss you. And Josie is not coping well. She needs her mother. So please, just come home”, he finishes weakly, resting his tired head in his hand as he listens to Caroline on the other end of the line, eyes reading over the book cover,  _ The History of the Gemini Coven.  _

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


Josie adjusts the bag on her back slightly as she walks down the hallway, gripping her books a little tighter as she turns the corner to make her way towards her locker.

 

She picks her eyes up off the ground, but her heart drops when she sees the two boys. 

  
  


“What are you doing?”

  
  


The taller boys head snaps up from inside Penelope’s locker with nervous eyes, the other stepping closer to Josie as she comes storming down the hall. 

  
  


“Josie-“. He murmurs softly only to be cut off abruptly.

  
  


“What the hell are you doing?”. Josie almost shouts, grabbing the box from the boys arms as her eyes fill with tears once again. “Who said you could do this!”

  
  


“Josie, it’s been almost over a month and half. It has to be cleared out eventually-“

  
  


“No. No it doesn’t! This is her locker”. Josie cries as she drops the box of Penelope’s belongings to the ground, raising her hands as she steps towards the boys. 

 

The boy lets Josie push him back, closing his eyes as she hits her fists against his chest in a frenzy. 

  
  


“What’s going on out here- oh god, Josie! Stop!”

  
  


Hope comes sprinting down the hall as the sound of Josie’s cries fill the air, grabbing her wrists to stop her from hitting the boy again.

 

She pulls her back, looking around before she’s dragging her towards the closest classroom. 

  
  


“Don’t touch that again. Just leave it”. Hope hisses towards the boys, glancing back to them before she’s leading Josie into an empty classroom. 

  
  


“T-They’re not allowed to do that!”. Josie stutters as the tears start to spill down her face, whimpering as she feels Hope’s pull her into her embrace. 

  
  


“Jose-“. Hope starts weakly, but stops when she feels Josie shaking her head against the side of her neck. 

  
  


“N-No. No. They c-can’t just clear it out”. Josie sobs, whining as Hope pulls back and cups her face in her hands. 

 

She searches Josie’s face imploringly, thumbs wiping away the hot tears that continue to fall. “Josie. It has to be done eventually. Why not now? It’s been almost six weeks...“

  
  


“Because it makes it all real!” Josie cries, bottom lip trembling violently as she looks into Hope’s eyes desperately. “If they clear out her locker, and throw all her belongings into a box like she never even existed… then it makes it all real. It means she’s really gone. It proves that she really left. And I c-can’t. I can’t face that!” Her voice cracks under the immense weight of pure emotion.

  
  


Hope sighs.

  
  


“Josie, I know you miss her. Buts it’s been six weeks and you still haven’t come to terms with the fact that she left. You haven’t even been able to say her name, Jose-“

  
  


“You don’t understand!”. Josie shouts, immediately flinching at the own sound of her loud voice. “You don’t get it”, she speaks softer this time. “I love her. She’s my person. S-She’s it for me. She’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with”. Josie closes her eyes for a moment, another tear slipping down her cheek as she sniffles gently. 

  
  


“Penelope’s the one. She’s always been the one. And now she’s gone, and I d-don’t know what to do”

  
  


Hope can’t hold back the tears that fall from her own eyes now, whimpering as she pulls Josie back into her body and holds her close. 

  
  


“I want to hate her for what she did. For leaving. But I can’t”

  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  


Two months.

  
  


Two months and Josie still can’t feel anything.

  
  


Nothing but  _ pain. _

  
  
  


“Josie! Moms back! C’mon!”

  
  
  


It’s been two months since she’s seen her mother also, nothing but a quick text to say she misses her girls. Promising that she will be home soon. 

  
  


Josie jumps up from her study desk, sprinting out of her room as she rushes to catch up with Lizzie who skids to a stop outside of her father's office, almost causing Josie to crash into her. 

  
  


“Mom!”. Lizzie all but screams as she sees Caroline standing in the middle of the office, the brightest smile on her face as the twins’ race towards her with open arms. She laughs breathlessly as she wraps her arms around both girls. 

  
  


“God, I missed you girls so much”. Caroline mumbles in between the kisses she presses to both girls heads, flicking away the tear that trickles down her face. 

  
  


“Where have you been?”. Lizzie questions as she peers up at the blonde, who is about to speak when another voice cuts in. 

  
  
  


“She was helping me”

  
  


Josie’s heart stops. 

  
  


Oh my  _ god _ .

  
  


She knows that voice. 

  
  


She pulls herself away from her mother slowly, turning cautiously to her left as her heart beats wildly in her chest. 

  
  


She feels like she’s going to fucking faint

  
  


This is all some twisted joke

  
  


Her mind is just playing tricks on her

  
  


But she sees her. 

  
  


Penelope Park, standing with the softest smile and staring back at Josie with tear filled eyes. 

  
  


“Hi Jojo-“

  
  


Penelope barely gets to finish her sentence before she’s catching Josie in her arms with a whine of relief, relieved to finally have this girl back in her arms again.

  
  


Two months of indescribable pain vanishes in an instance. 

  
  


Both girls are crying before they realize, Josie’s legs gripping tighter around Penelope’s waist just to make sure she’s real, that this is all real. 

  
  


The love of her  _ goddamn life _ . 

  
  


Josie buries her head into Penelope’s neck, whimpering uncontrollably, pressing desperate kisses to the bare skin as Penelope holds her with bruising strength. 

  
  


Josie loosens the grip her legs have, dropping to the floor gently before she’s reaching a hand to cup Penelope’s cheek. 

  
  


“I love you”. Penelope whispers, as her fingers hold the back of Josie’s neck.

  
  


“I know”

  
  


Softly, oh so slightly, the left corner of Penelope’s perfect mouth tilted upwards. But, her eyes. Those goddamn breathtaking brown eyes. They were so open, pupils fully dilated, peering back and forth between Josie’s with a look of expectation, of adoration and acceptance and longing and apology.   
  
  


Of  **_love_ **

  
  


“I love you too”

  
  


Josie whispered before she’s leaning in, meeting Penelope halfway as soft lips press together in indisputable  _ perfection.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
